


Therapy

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis can’t prince without Ignis.





	Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“Because it’s only for the top officials, Noct,” Ignis sighs, sounding utterly exasperated, even though Noctis’ request is perfectly reasonable.

“So? You practically run everything around here!”

“On your end, perhaps, but I assure you, I have nothing to do with any of the actual decisions made in running this country. It would be highly inappropriate for me to attend a private meeting.”

Noctis doesn’t believe that for a second. Ignis attends more council meetings than he does, and as far as he’s concerned, Ignis is ten times more qualified. But Ignis refuses to come to this with one with him, even as moral support. Which means Noctis would have to survive an incredibly long, boring meeting with the dullest people in Insomnia _alone_.

He squints and glares at Ignis, hoping to crack that airtight resolve. Ignis looks thoroughly unimpressed. Across the lobby, a dog barks, distracting both of them.

Noctis swivels to see a little old lady shuffling across the marble floor, trying to keep her exuberant puppy from pawing at the guard’s feet. He steps around the tiny creature, pulling just out of range of its leash, and tells the woman, “Ma’am, you really can’t bring that in here.”

“But I need him,” the old woman whines, exactly how Noctis wants to. The guard looks as cold as Ignis. 

“It doesn’t matter. The Citadel has a strict no-pets policy.”

“But he’s not just a pet...”

The guard from the other side of the grand doors joins them, insisting, “Please, Ma’am. Take it outside.”

“But... oh!” The old woman harrumphs, then starts fishing in her purse. Neither guard looks pleased with her stalling, but as she must be somewhere over eighty, no one looks inclined to force her out. Noctis watches, curious, as she brandishes a small card. He’s too far away to see what it is, but she passes it to the first guard with a victorious smile. “You see? He’s a service animal!”

The guard takes the card. His nose wrinkles as his eyes scan it, then he hands it back to her and begrudgingly mutters, “Very well. You may proceed.”

“Thank you, young man.” The old woman pockets her card, pats his arm, and starts towards the elevator at a painstakingly slow pace while her puppy darts excitedly in front of her.

Noctis turns his attention back to Ignis. Ignis immediately tells him, “Noct, no.”

“But, Iggy...” 

“I am _not_ a service animal.”

Noctis counters, “People are a kind of animal. I need you.”

Ignis rolls his eyes and grabs Noctis’ hand, dragging him off to the next elevator. Noctis can only pray he’s at least going to stay for the ride up, and hopefully the meeting afterwards.


End file.
